Lea
by Lady Thetford
Summary: when Vegeta is sent to kidnap a young girl he thinks it will be easy, however he finds out that there is a lot more to this girl than meets the eye and soon finds himself trying to help her. but even vegeta may not be strong enough to do it. R
1. Chapter 1

Heya this is my first DBZ story and I haven't watched the show for ages. It got cancelled from the channel I used to watch it on and I have no idea where it went to instead.  so if you have sky then what chanel is it on?

But my lil bro has one of the games so I can always use that I guess… 

Hope you like it, and review! It's the only way I will know what you really think of it! x

Basically, Frieza is having problems with a rival team.

In order to sort this problem he decides to catch the daughter of the head of this team and use her as a hostage so he can finally beat them.

But then it seems to be going a bit too well for him and he cant seem help but wonder why!

Frieza's p.o.v

_Foreign object approaching… foreign object approaching…_ the computer repeated its message through a speaker in the main navigation room over and over again.

It was starting to get irritating. And Frieza was NOT one you wanted to irritate.

"Sir, there is a small ship or pod closing in on our location." Frieza snarled in response before answering "you think I haven't worked that out from the computer?" The man who had addressed him looked terrified, "do you think I am stupid?"

The man backed away silently babbling about how he had 'meant no offence' but overall not making a whole lot of sense.

"Answer me!" Frieza snapped just as his temper did the same. "Sir… I… no… I… no offence… meant… I… erm… I am sorry if I…" he didn't get to finish what he was saying, in a split second Frieza had blasted him with a small ball of Ki into a small pile of ash and dust on the floor.

"Clean this up!" Frieza yelled to no one in particular.

He _hated_ spineless beings, _especially_ if they were under _his_ command. It was just an embarrassment to him and his empire. There was a difference between showing respect and being a complete wimp.

What he needed was someone who had a backbone, but would still show him all the respect he demanded of them.

But where would he find someone like that? And they would have to be strong. Second only to him.

He would need someone of a strong breed… who was smart enough to know when they had and hadn't got them selves in trouble, and if they had, face it head on and except their punishment.

But there was no such luck with anyone he had found so far, and he very much doubted there would be in the future.

He could live with what he had, well, he _had_ to. You can train someone, make him or her stronger, but you can't really give training in personality, it was something you were born with, slightly influenced by the environment one grew up in.

"Zarbon!" he called the pale green man to his, "yes sire?" _at least he can form proper sentences…_ Frieza thought to himself.

"I need you to go over to that pod, see if there is anything or anyone on it them communicate back to me. Got it?" Zarbon nodded "yes sire." He bowed his head and walked away.

Frieza looked back out of the large window, he could see the pod that was approaching in the distance, just.

About half an hour later…

Frieza drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair. Quite frankly he was bored.

Until Zarbon contacted him he wouldn't even know what or who was in the bloody pod!

Suddenly the computer made a small beeping sound. He pressed a small button on the arm of his chair and the window he had been starring out of changed into a sort of television screen. Zarbon appeared on it. "Report." Zarbon nodded "its them, it was a scout ship. Shall I dispose of it?" Frieza froze in his seat.

_Damn it! They are proving to be more annoying than I could ever have imagined! _The worst part was, they had more than enough potential and strength to be a possible threat to him. And that he didn't like one bit.

"Destroy it Zarbon, make sure nothing is left." Zarbon nodded and Frieza switched off the screen.

_Damn them! Scout ships can't travel very far, they must be close._

_No matter, I can win! I will beat them and rid my self of them once and for all!_

"Ready the troops! We have some exterminating to do!"

Rong's p.o.v

"How close are you?"

"…"

"247, report, what is Frieza's position?"

"…"

"Scouting ship 247 respond!"

"…"

"We have lost connection with them sir"

The man paused, _damn it! He knows we're following him!_

"Sir?"

"Hmmm? Oh, do you have the location they were in before we lost contact?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, set a course there and ready everyone for battle."

"Consider it done sir."

The man nodded curtly to show he had heard, turned on his heel and left the room.

The mans name was Rong, he was part of a species very closely related to Saiyans, in fact that was why they were in existence. They had been bred, by someone who wanted to take over, but had found them all to be too strong to control. Not to mention stubborn. They never seemed to give up, much like the Saiyans they were related to.

Rong walked silently down the corridors. He would tell his daughter what was happening. No doubt his she would want to join in the battle.

Ever since she was a small child she had trained, and trained and trained.

But there was no way he would let her partake. It was just out of the question. She was his only child; he had wanted a son to carry on his name. He would have just had more children until he got the son he desired, but his wife died giving birth to his daughter.

He refused to let her forget it. It was _her _fault his family name would not continue. It was _her _fault his wife had died. It was _her_ fault that he would not get the son he had wanted.

He turned into one of the rooms of the metal-walled corridor to see his daughter… training yet again.

He watched in amusement as she went all out against her opponent.

" Lea." She turned her head slightly to see who had spoken and swiftly had her feet taken out from under her.

She gritted her teeth as she looked up at him from the ground. "I thought I told you not to distract me when I'm training!"

Rong frowned, "why don't you take a break?" he suggested only having her bear her teeth at him, "thanks but no thanks" she hissed clearly annoyed at both the suggestion and his presence.

"Why? You look tired… and I need to talk to you." She seemed to only hear the first part of what he said, and also seemed to take it as an insult.

"I'm not tired! Breaks are or the weak!" _the weak…_ in his culture women were seen as just that. Weak.

Lea turned her back to her father and continued her sparing match as if he had never spoken.

"Lea! Get over here NOW!"

She didn't turn this time, but instead spoke as she ducked a hit aimed at her face and swiftly turned it into a counter attack.

"Then speak, I'm listening."

Rong gritted his teeth _insolent little…_ he would deal with that disrespect later, "Frieza has discovered that we were trying to find him, he destroyed the scout ship and is very close by." He watched for any signs that she might give as indication of her thoughts. "you are to stay here and continue the wedding…"

"WHAT!?" she kicked her opponent in the chest winding him and turned to her father.

"I said continue the wedding without me Lea,"

"Oh I heard you perfectly. Which bit of I don't want to get married did _you_ not hear??"

"Lea, you must continue the family somehow."

"I don't care! I don't want to!"

"That is unimportant!"

"WHY!"

"Because it is _your_ fault I cant have a son! "

Lea stilled for a moment, _her mother, _she had died…. Because of… her…

Her father had never got over it, nor had he forgiven her.

Lea turned so her back was to him and strode over to the other side of the room to fetch a towel.

"We're done" she told her sparing partner as she left the room saying she needed a shower.

A few hours latter

Rong prepared himself for battle, fastening the strong armour to his chest.

They would win. They had to win. If they didn't what would happen to his empire?

He could not- no- _would not _let anything go wrong. He _would_ win.

He called one of his elite's into the room giving them the order to stay behind and make sure Lea went through with her arranged marriage without any problems. Mainly problems that she would undoubtedly cause.

Frieza's p.o.v

Frieza could sense the enemy slowly approaching. He wasn't scared one bit. No one could beat him, ever.

But killing them seemed a waste, they were a strong breed, it seemed a shame to just destroy them in one blow.

That's why he had called Vegeta to him and told him to get to the enemy ship and kidnap the daughter of the enemy's leader.

That way, he could use her in his army, he knew she was in her teenage years, anyone who had not left their teens tended to be easier to bring onto his side.

It was partly why he sometimes took children when recruiting for his armies. You could train them in combat, and to be disciplined, until it was hardwired into their brains. He could mould them to exactly how he wanted them to be he knew the girl was past that stage by now. But she was still young.

Lea's p.o.v

Lea paced her room fuming so much, tiny blue sparks danced around her from her increased Ki levels.

She let out a cry and kicked small arm chair, sending it flying al across the large room where it smashed into the wall.

_I will not give up! If he thinks I will go through with this without argument then he has another thing coming! _

She didn't even like the man he had found for her. Her father was power hungry. The man he had found for his daughter was from a very high up family with a lot of money, they would be very useful to her father.

Plus, he was trying to get rid of her.

He had been trying for quite a while. But he didn't want her to just pack up and leave, oh no, she would still inherit the throne from him.

But he didn't want her to rule. That was why she was having an arranged marriage now, he was getting older, as he didn't want a female ruler she would have to have a husband. Then the husband would rule over her.

Lea had met the man her father wanted her to marry. He was so up himself she doubted he had ever seen the light of day. All he had talked about was how powerful he was, but she had soon found out that to all be false.

_Flash back_

"_Common Teng, you keep telling me how 'strong' and 'powerful' you are, why not prove it? Fight me!"_

_Lea wanted to prove to this rich boy that neither she was not- nor would she ever be someone he could push around._

_Teng smirked "it's not worth it. I'd hate to ruin your pretty face." Lea scowled, she knew what was coming next. "I mean your not good to me or anyone else without it. You're just a woman, my bride to be you exist only to please and pleasure me. And trust me on this, you will do just that."_

_Lea growled and leapt forward, how dare he! He had not only suggested, but he had clearly told her what she would be used for. A plaything. She refused to ever be used like that, by anyone._

_Teng was caught of guard at her sudden movement and before he could react she had hit him square in the chest to knock the air from him, she then swung her leg around to hit him in the side with her knee._

_He fell to the ground as she stood over him smirking in satisfaction that such a small attack had knocked him down. _

_He roared and leapt up, but she was fast. A lot faster than him. _

_Before he even got to stand up fully she sent a kick forward and her heavy boot came into contact with the front of his face was a sickening crack. _

_He cried out and fell back, still not convinced she had proved enough of a point Lea placed her foot on his neck as blood gushed from his nose and mouth. "Give up?" she asked clearly very satisfied with her work. _

_Teng shook his head and attempted to remove her boot from his throat, but she refused to remove it and only pushed down harder. "You sure?"_

_She could see he didn't want to admit defeat so she raised her hand and lit a small ball of Ki in her hand to encourage him. _

_His eyes widened when he saw this and looked her in the eyes, "you wouldn't." she blinked at him and the Ki brightened slightly, "are you sure about that?"_

_He stared into her deep blue eyes, and knew that she wasn't lying. "I… I give up… now let me up" he pleaded between gasps for breath._

_Lea's smirk widened, "good."_

A small smile crossed Lea's lips at the memory. She had been punished for it. Severely so. She had spent a few days recovering from the injures of her punishment in the healing tank. She was lucky she even got that, she had been left unconscious on the ground, but had been found by the head healer who had then taken her to the medical centre.

But it had been worth it as far as she was concerned. And that was what mattered to her, as long as she could justify her actions to herself then she felt no guilt or regret, even if she couldn't justify it to anyone else. And she certainly hadn't justified it to her father, he had been the one to decide her punishment.

Not that she cared, the moment he left to go fight she would leave. And she had absolutely no intention of coming back. She had had enough.

She would find some random planet to live on as far away as possible, somewhere he would never in a million years find her.

She could start a new life, where she wouldn't be considered weak just for not being born male.

A life where she could be exactly who and what she wanted to be.

She wanted to be strong, she wanted to fight, she had trained and trained all her life but no one took her seriously because she was a woman.

Lea turned and walked toward her wardrobe to fetch some clothes, she would leave will what ever she could, she didn't want to start her new life with nothing. She pulled out a few pairs of jeans and trousers (pants in your American) a few shirts and an armour.

She carried it all back and stuffed it into her small bag.

She glanced herself in the mirror as she walked past, a middle height slim girl with black hair and a slight tan looked back at her, she could be mistaken for a Saiyan if it weren't for her lack of a tail and bright blue eyes.

_If only I was full Saiyan rather than just part of one… then maybe… things would be different…_

She paused when she heard footsteps approaching her door, then quickly threw the bag she had packed under her bed just as the handle turned.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to update, my school loves homework… or more giving me homework! Anyway! On with the next chapter!

Oh and thanks to Warrior from beyond for being the first to review!

Lea's POV

Lea stared at the door waiting for whoever it was that was out side it to enter.

Rong her father walked into the room, wearing his armour, Lea could tell that he was just about to leave for battle.

However he refused to leave without threatening Lea one last time before the fight.

She scowled at him when she saw who it was, of course anyone else would have gotten similar if not identical treatment.

"I'd just like to say before I leave that I hope the wedding goes well, if _anything_ goes wrong, then _whoever_ caused the trouble will need a hell of a lot more than a few days in the rejuvenation tank."

He was directing his comment to her, telling her not to mess anything up for him.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone that." She turned away from him wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"What's that?" Lea turned and followed his gaze to… her bag! _Shit!_ Her eyes widened slightly, she had been caught.

"Erm…" Rong pulled the bag out from under the bed and looked inside it. "So, I was right, you did have an escape in mind."

Lea launched at him, _if I could just knock him out then maybe I can still get out of here in one piece… _

However, Rong was a trained fighter, Lea only knew what she had taught herself. Before she could get a hit in Rong stepped to the side and kicked her hard in the stomach.

She groaned and sank to the ground holding her now sore stomach tightly.

"Serves you right you little bitch!" he yelled down at her. She groaned and shakily stood back up, _I can't give up now! I wont! _She stepped forward and sent a punch towards his head but he easily caught her fist. "I don't think so" he swung her around and threw her into the nearest wall, she hit the back of her shoulders and slid down the wall gasping for breath.

Rong waked forward gabbed a fistful of Lea's hair and yanked her up.

Lea screamed and tried to pull away but was thrown back into the wall.

"You thought you would get out of this? You thought you could escape? Ha! You are weak, you will never be worthy, you are insignificant!" he let her go and she fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Rong used a small ball of Ki to burn the bag that Lea had packed.

"Obviously you can't be trusted by your self," he smirked "I will get Teng to keep an eye on you."

Vegeta's POV

Vegeta put his small ship on auto-pilot and flew out of it. He knew the girl he was looking for, they had sent a spy in some time ago and he had managed to come back with a picture of her. Unfortunately he had been discovered a few hours after transmitting the picture, he had then been killed.

He flew past a few windows until he found a way in.

He lowered his Ki levels so he wouldn't be detected and started down the corridor. He froze when he heard voices up ahead, they were coming in his direction.

He hid behind a corner leading to a different corridor and waited for them to pass. As they walked past his completely oblivious to his presence he overheard their conversation. "Yeah Teng is heading towards that brat princesses room now," "I hear she was trying to break out or something…" "Teng! How are you?"

Vegeta's head snapped up, _this Teng guy is headed to where the girl is? I can follow him! _Teng nodded to the other two and continued walking, Vegeta waited for a moment before starting to follow him.

It didn't take long. He had soon found where the girl's room was, a man exited the room, Vegeta recognised him to be the girl's father, he whispered something to Teng causing Teng to smirk.

Rong walked away as Teng entered the room closing the door behind him.

Vegeta snuck up and put his ear to the door.

"Get the hell away from me!" "Now, now, what would your father say at hearing you say that? He said I could do with you as I wished while he is away, and I intend to." Vegeta frowned, surely the daughter of their leader would be able to summon and dismiss anyone she wanted, it seemed that she had no choice here "fuck you!" "Oh trust me, you will, now." Vegeta heard movement inside the room and the girl screamed.

He couldn't take it, she may be his enemy, but he was not about to allow this to happen. It wasn't fair. And anyway, she might fight him less when he had to kidnap her.

He kicked the door open and strode into the room.

He saw the girl on the ground, Rong standing over her. She had blood and bruises covering her small body.

Teng and Lea looked toward the door when they heard it crash open.

Lea looked confused, she didn't recognise this person, then her eyes widened when she saw a brown furry tail wrapped around the mans middle. _A Saiyan… _Teng however had not noticed this detail and had seen it as a disturbance.

"What the fuck do you want?" Teng yelled to the Saiyan. "So you target those who can't defend themselves like young women?" the Saiyan asked coldly.

Teng scowled as Lea shrank back slightly towards the wall. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave now." The saiyan simply smirked causing Teng To growl and leap forward.

The saiyan avoided it easily and spun around in mid air, his foot smashed into the back of Teng's head with a crack. Teng landed with a thud on the ground but quickly got back up he formed a small ball of Ki in his hand but the saiyan beat him to it.

The saiyans blast pierced Teng's chest causing him fall forward, he landed face down on the ground and blood seeped through the exit wound on the back of his shoulder.

A tiny squeaking noise escaped Lea's mouth and the saiyan turned to face her.

She shuffled away form him while clutching her shoulder until she hit the wall and couldn't go any further.

"Its okay," the saiyan took a step towards her, in response she tried to move as close to the wall as possible.

The saiyan let his eyes roam over her, her sleeve had been ripped off, her hair was a mess, her breathing was uneven, and she was covered with bruises, with blood slowly dripping from a few cuts.

_She looks a real mess…_ the saiyan took a few more steps toward her and she whimpered in fear. "I have no intention in hurting you, girl, not if you comply" she looked up at him with shinning blue eyes, "com-comply w-with w-what?" the saiyan took another step towards her, "I need you to come with me."

The girls shook her head while shakily trying to stand, "I don't want to hurt you. But I will if I have to, now come here."

The girl shook her head again and finally managed to stand, holding onto the wall for support.

"N-no, I'm n-not going w-with you." The saiyan frowned, no one disobeyed him! Ever!

"_What_?" he hissed threateningly, it came out a bit more threateningly than he had meant it to. "You heard me! I'm not going with you!" she shouted her confidence coming back as she started to edge along the wall, still clutching the same shoulder she had been holding before.

"Do you want me to take a look at that?" the saiyan asked gently. She looked from her inured shoulder, to Teng's dead body and then back at him.

"I will not do to you what I did to him, I can promise you that."

Lea looked from the saiyan in front of her then back to Teng's dead body.

The saiyan growled, strode forward and grabbed her upper arm.

"Fine. Have it your way"

He started to easily drag her from the room while she shouted in protest.

Vegeta's POV

He dragged the girl down several corridors until she finally stopped struggling. _She's almost as stubborn as I am… _

However I made sure not to loosen his grip, just in case she tried to escape him again.

They rounded a corner and froze, it was the guards from earlier, but there were more of them this time.

Vegeta let go of the girl and leapt towards them, all five of them shot Ki blasts at him but he easily dodged.

He hit one with a powerful punch knocking him unconscious, using the force behind his previous punch Vegeta twisted his body around and kicked a second in the head, rendering him too unconscious.

He glanced back very briefly to see the girl clutching the wall for support again.

He disappeared and then reappeared right behind the enemy that had been further away from him, he brought his knee sharply into the mans spine and then ran at the last two.

He shot a Ki blast at one and them flipped over the last man.

A small Ki blast was shot at him but he dodged and smirked, his smirk faded when he heard it collide with someone else, he turned and saw that the girl had been hit in the chest by the blast, and had been thrown to the ground.

Vegeta turned to face his opponent and swiftly blasted him right through the chest.

He quickly turned to each unconscious body and killed them before running to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

The girl simply nodded, her eyes starting to glaze over slightly.

Vegeta growled and lifted the girl into his arms, he turned and continued at a run toward where he had left his ship.

He looked down in time to see the girls eyes close as she fell out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is my third chapter! I hope you like it! Really sorry it took so long for me to update! The next one will be up **_**much**_** sooner!**

Lea's POV

Lea came into consciousness but kept her eyes closed tight.

There was a familiar calmness around her, she knew where she was.

She was in a rejuvenation tank her surroundings were familiar. _I didn't get away… _was the only thought that crossed her mind.

She could sense someone's ki outside the tank, _that's strange…_ no one was ever around when she was recovering.

She was normally just carelessly thrown into a tank and then left to sort herself out.

She peeked an eye open just enough to see and was shocked to see the spiky haired saiyan standing before her.

She opened her eyes fully and stared at him through the glass.

"Ah, your awake," he walked toward a computer and pressed a button.

The tank drained around her until Lea was standing again, and the doors of the tank opened.

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"You are on Frieza's ship." The saiyan told her bluntly,

"What!?"

"You heard me. I am _not_ repeating myself."

Lea leaned against the outside of the tank and sank to the ground.

_This is not what I planned… I wanted to get away so I could start a new life somewhere else, and now, I'm a prisoner… again._

"Here" the saiyan threw her some clothes as he left the room, she caught them and looked down at her own ripped and bloodstained ones.

"Thanks" she mumbled as the saiyan exited the room.

When he re-entered the room Lea was dressed in the same spandex that all members of Frieza's army wore.

Vegeta's POV

Vegeta was shocked at the transformation in the girl's appearance, sure she had been _pretty_ when he had first seen her, but now her once cut and bruised skin was now smooth and flawless with a slight tan.

He once messed black hair was now strait and sleek.

And her bright blue eyes held a new light in them. She was beautiful.

Vegeta quickly scolded himself for thinking like that about a non-saiyan.

He was _pure_ bred after all, as a prince he would not be expected to have any kind of physical or emotional relationship with a non-saiyan. The fact that she was _part_ saiyan would be just as bad if not worse.

That doesn't mean you cant enjoy the view though… 

No! He would take her to Frieza like he had been ordered to and that would be that.

He snapped back to reality upon remembering why he was here in the first place and told her to follow him.

She nodded and walked silently next to him.

They walked in silence until she interrupted it, "what does Frieza want with me?" _what a stupid question! She's part of the royal family of one of his enemies! Isn't it obvious she's a hostage to make them back down? _He sighed in annoyance, maybe she was just stupid or something.

"Lord Frieza is getting bored with this war between your people and his. But Lord Frieza never backs down from a fight, so he's planning to negotiate." the girl paused to think for a moment, "I still don't see what that has to do with me though…" _how thick is this girl!? Surely I don't need to spell it out for her? _He growled in frustration before answering, "he's using _you_ as part of the negotiation! As bait you idiot! They back down, and we let you go home safely, they don't back down and… you don't go home safely."

To his surprise the girl _laughed_ at this. _How the hell could this be funny?_

Luckily she explained before he started yelling again "and Lord Frieza thinks they actually _care_ about what happens to me? Ha! In case you didn't notice, I was being beaten when you turned up!"

Vegeta stopped and grabbed the girls shoulder so that she stopped too, "but you're the royal family! You are _the_ _first_ in line to the thrown! The only heir!"

The girl simply shook her head, "that's not how it works, women are worth zilch, my father was trying to marry me off to the man you killed just so that my husband would rule over me. And since you _did_ kill him, well, they're probably planning my execution now. So Frieza can do what he likes to me, either way I loose."

Vegeta couldn't believe it, she was the royal family! The fact that she is female should have nothing to do with it! Sure, males were classed higher in his society than females were, but royal blood should cancel that out!

This changes the whole plan…

He led the girl down another corridor toward the throne room, when she spoke up yet again.

"Hey, I don't know your name," he couldn't see any harm in giving this girl his name, and Frieza would address him by it when they got to him, so she would find out anyway.

"Vegeta. Prince Vegeta." the girl nodded, "I'm Lea," Vegeta hadn't expected her name in return but it suited him just fine. _Lea…_

And with the huge flaw in the plan he would no doubt see more of her.

Lea's POV

She wasn't sure why she had asked Vegeta his name, she guessed that she was just a bit fed up of referring to him as 'the saiyan' all the time. But that didn't explain why she had given him _her_ name. He hadn't asked for it, _maybe I just wanted to make it even…_ she tried convincing herself this but knew that there was another reason behind it all, one that she hadn't picked up on yet.

Normal POV

Vegeta led Lea into the throne room to an eagerly waiting Frieza.

The walked up to the thrown and Vegeta went down onto one nee in a low bow, Lea on the other hand stayed standing tall.

She had never bowed down to anyone before, she had always refused to. She had always been beaten for it, but she still refused.

Frieza frowned, "bow." he ordered Lea simply, but she acted as if he had said nothing.

"Girl, bow NOW!" he was of very limited patience at the moment. The battle against this girl's people had ended with major losses on both sides. So the whole thing had been a waste of time._ His _time. Neither side was any closer to winning, in fact, with the loss of troops they were actually further away from victory but without an advantage on either side.

Though a draw wasn't quite as bad as loosing, not that Frieza knew what that was like. He never lost. To anyone.

"Why should I?" Frieza stood up "why you little brat! I don't care if you just came out of a healing tank, I'll put you right back in one!" he was about to show her _exactly_ why it was wise to obey him, but Vegeta quickly pulled Lea into a kneeling position.

"That's more like it." Frieza sat back in his throne, deciding to overlook the fact that she would not have bowed if Vegeta had not made her.

"Lord Frieza, I need to speak to you, concerning your plan and Le- the girl."

Rong's POV

Rong stormed down the hallways in his rage, scattering various servants and other unimportant people.

Not only was he angered at the outcome of the battle against Frieza, but also he had been told that neither Lea nor Teng had gone to the wedding as planed. Lea he had expected there to be problems with, but Teng?

Normally this would not be a problem, he would normally be relived that Teng could now manipulate her enough to keep her in the same room as him for longer than two minutes, and without her attempting (and normally succeeding) to attack him again.

But since Lea had been trying to escape, something didn't seem right…

She had done something, he knew it.

He walked into Lea's room where he had left her with Teng and growled in anger at the sight of Teng, lying lifelessly on the ground.

He was in a small pool of his own blood, with a large hole through his chest.

The skin around it was slightly burned… _that little bitch! So, she's worked out how to use ki properly and not just make a pretty little light!_

_She wont live to regret what she's done this time!_

_She will be hunted down and executed! I will have to pass the thrown on to my brother's son, but it doesn't matter. As long as she is terminated I don't care!_

With that he turned and left the room to make the arrangements for his nephew to take the thrown, and for Lea to be _permanently_ gotten rid of.

**Well here you are! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love you! **

**Anyway, it shouldn't be too long till the next chapter is up! I promise this time! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! Thank you for all of the brilliant reviews so far! I love you!

Anyway, I have nothing more to say so on with the chapter!

Lea's POV

Lea sat in a chair beside Frieza with her hands bound before her, Vegeta stood on the other side of her to give the appearance of preventing any escape attempts.

The screen in front of the three flicked on and Rong appeared on it. '_My father… ha! Its not like he ever acted like it!'  
_She narrowed her eyes when she saw him appear on the giant screen.

"So that's where you are you little bitch, decided to betray your people to Frieza as well? I'm going to love watching you die!" Rong shouted as he stood up dramatically just to show his point.

Lea laughed coldly at him, so coldly that Vegeta was briefly surprised, he hadn't thought her capable of being so cold towards anyone. She just didn't seem the type… but then, she had obviously been through a lot.

"You won't see my execution, because I'm not having one. Face it, I'm out of your reach, _you_ can't get me anymore." Lea snapped back and Frieza couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure rage on his enemy's face. He glanced at Lea and could see that she loved this as much as he did, well that seemed to rule out the possibility that what she had told Vegeta about her life was a lie. She was most definitely telling the truth.

"You can't hide forever Lea! Teng's family wants revenge for you killing him! Though I have to admit, I am quite impressed that you managed to teach yourself how to use your ki."

Lea's eyes widened slightly _he thinks _I_ killed Teng? Is he mad? I can't use ki! I was never taught how! All I can do is make a small light, it just makes it _look_ like I know what I'm doing! _Before she could correct him Frieza interrupted "so am I right in assuming you don't want her back?"

Rong looked at Frieza, the anger still obvious in his face, "oh I want her back, so I can KILL HER!" Frieza tutted and shook his head, "but Rong, that's a waste, and it takes all the fun out of it. I think I'll keep her, alive. To think, if she decides to join my army, she may be the one to destroy you, wouldn't that be kind of ironic? You try to kill her but she beats you first?"

Before Rong could answer Frieza turned the screen off.

Different thoughts swirled through Lea's mind, '_I escaped my father like I wanted and I have the chance to become strong…_

_But this is not how I planned it! I was supposed to start a new life…_

_But I guess this is 'new', it's an opportunity I may not get again…_

_Plus, I might not even have a choice here…_

_But if I am given the choice, I could stay, get stronger, and _then_ escape…_

_That could work…'_

Later that day

Lea was sat on the bed in the new room she had been given.

She hadn't been allowed out, Frieza had said it was because he needed to 'sort something' though she highly doubted that.

It was just an excuse, so she would be stuck in there until she dies of pure boredom.

She glanced around the room, it was small but she had plenty of space. The floor, walls, and ceiling were metal, like with the rest of the ship.

She had no belongings with her. Her father had kindly burned what she had packed.

She lay back on top of the duvet and sighed, _if this is what the rest of my life is going to be like I think I'd rather the execution at least that would be more interesting…_

As soon as she thought this Vegeta walked into the room looking somewhat irritated, she sat up and looked at him.

"Please say you are here to relive me of being so bored, I don't know if I can stand doing nothing for much longer!"

He chuckled his mood lightening slightly "yes, you could say that I am, come with me."

He then turned and walked back out of the room with Lea not far behind him.

They walked silently through the corridors until Vegeta stopped them at a door and led her though it.

They walked into what Lea immediately recognised as a training room, with various equipment scattered around and a large arena in the very centre if the room.

"Lord Frieza wants you to be trained up a bit, and… I am to… train you."

He had never had to train anyone before. He hadn't wanted to. It had taken some convincing, well threatening, from Frieza before he finally agreed to train Lea.

He just didn't have the patience for a pupil, plus it was a tie, wherever he went he would have to take the pupil too. And he preferred to work alone, he didn't need or want help with anything from anyone.

But she seemed eager when she heard this despite his tone, _well if she's eager I guess that's a start… I don't feel like forcing her to fight._

"Okay, so where do we begin?" Lea asked excitedly, Vegeta gave her a funny look and simply stated "warm up" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lea walked a few feet away from him and began doing various stretches.

Vegeta smirked evilly at her "that's not how we warm up." Lea stood up strait again and looked at him in confusion, but her unasked question was soon answered when Vegeta ran towards her and she had to dodge a punch aimed at her head.

She smirked to herself as she brought herself into a stance, _if this is how he wants to play then that's fine by me!_ She kicked out at him but he just caught her leg at the knee and threw her to the ground.

"Come on Lea, surly that's not all you got." He teased feeling more and more smug by the minute. She was supposed to be stronger than him as a birth right after all, and yet he was having to hold back for her.

Lea snarled at him baring a bit of her sharp fang-like teeth.

Vegeta realised and smirked _it must be one of the traits she picked up from her 'selective breeding'._

He jumped forward and sent a kick to her head which she ducked, she brought her fist up in an attempt to hit him under the chin, but he back flipped in mid air avoiding it.

His feet barely touched the ground when he came forward for another attack.

Lea did a cartwheel away from him but he ran behind her and hit her hard in the back with his elbow.

She fell to the ground but made sure to land hands first, she brought herself into a handstand, then her feet fell as she brought herself into a bridge and then stood back on her feet.

"Impressive acrobatics Lea. But I want fighting!" Vegeta roared and ran forward, Lea ducked under his arm and brought in her own punch to his stomach, but he caught her fist just centimetres away from his well-toned stomach.

"Almost" Vegeta pulled her towards him then threw her away from him.

She yelped in shock and fell on her rear panting hard, while he was only a little out of breath.

Lea ran at him but he jumped over her and flew into the air, and hovered about five feet above her head.

She stopped as soon as he did this with a strange look on her face.

"What? Don't tell me your giving up so soon?" Vegeta asked smugly.

Lea shook her head biting her bottom lip slightly.

"Then what's the problem? Come up here and fight." He told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and floated a little higher so he was now a good ten feet above her head.

"I cant" Lea replied simply, an almost sad expression on her face.

"What do you mean you _cant_? Why cant you?" Vegeta snapped getting somewhat annoyed, he had just been starting to enjoy himself.

"I cant." Lea shook her head angrily "I cant come up there because I cant fly." She muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear her.

"What?" Vegeta asked getting really annoyed now.

"I can't fly! Okay? I was never taught how! It's the same with using Ki! I was never trained! Everything I know I taught myself!" Lea yelled up at him taking a few steps forward, even though there was no chance of her reaching him.

"You cant? Well I should be able to teach you that, but I'll need to ask Frieza about that first, you do have most of the main races in your blood right?"

He floated back down to the ground so he could keep eye contact with her.

"Well, the files with that information were lost so we're not sure about all of them. But yeah as far as I know it's mostly the main or most popular races, then the stronger ones"

Vegeta stood there thinking for a moment or two before he answered "well, all the main races are capable of using Ki and of flying, so you should be able to do it." Lea's eyes lit up at that and she smiled.

"Well I think that we can end that here, let's go." Vegeta told her, and the two of them walked off back to Lea's room

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Well there you go!

Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon! So remember to review! The next chapter will not be posted unless I get at least one review! Not too much to ask really!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Lea had finished her training with Vegeta she was more tired then she had ever been in her entire life, all her muscles ached, but she felt a strong sense of pride in herself.

Vegeta had said he would teach her to fly, as well as use ki, the two things she had been trying to work out how to do for years.

She had just had a long shower and washed her hair, she wrapped her wet hair in one towel, and wrapped her body in another.

She walked back into her room and jumped when she saw Vegeta standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

Lea pulled the flimsy towel tighter around her body and stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

He looked her up and down briefly before speaking, "I'm here to tell you that Lord Frieza wishes for you to dine with him tonight. I have some clothes for you too, and I need to teach you how to use the machine to create more of you're own clothes." 

The machine he had referred to was over in a corner by her wardrobe, it was designed in a similar way to one of the healing tubes, but was made of a silver metal and open at the front. 

Inside it was a type of keyboard with small silver buttons on it each with a label above it.

Vegeta walked over to it and Lea followed him silently.

Vegeta stepped into the machine and monitored for her to join him, it was a tight fit as the machine was only designed for one person. And Lea had been given the saiyan version as different creatures were different sizes and she was the same size and build as a she-saiyan.

"Okay, when you step into the machine you press this button," he pointed. "That activates it, you choose a material you want the item of clothing to be made of and push the button with the material of you're choice written under it." he gestured to a line of silver buttons with a different material written above each one. "You then have to picture the item of clothing in your head including the colour and any extra bits like gems to go on it or whatever, and press this button when you have it. The machine will scan you for measurements and retrieve information about the clothes from you mind. Once it has done that a picture of what the clothes will look like will appear on that screen. You simply press this button if that is what you want, and this one if you want to cancel and make a different one, or press this button to edit it. It's a touch screen to edit it. Or, you can press this button and it brings you into a file with clothes that have already been saved onto the system, and select one of those. Got all that?" 

Lea looked up at him and nodded. It seemed simple enough. "Good. Now Lord Frieza will want you to be dressed elegantly when you dine with him so I suggest a dress of some sort." Lea stopped and looked up at Vegeta, she had forgot about Frieza's 'request'. "Wait, do I have to eat with Frieza? I'd really rather not, I think its safe to say we didn't get along all that well when we first met." 

"Of course you _have_ to go! You cannot refuse Frieza if he requests something! Anyway, if you don't go he will most likely come down here and drag you there himself." Vegeta inwardly cringed at the thought, Frieza was not one to anger, the last time he had done something Frieza didn't like he had had his tail pulled off, it had grown back of course, but it hurt like hell!

Lea interrupted his thoughts by sighing loudly. "Fine then, but he better not make a habit of ordering me to eat with him. Or ordering me to do anything at all really" 

Vegeta smiled slightly, she was co-operating quite well so far, even if she wasn't too pleased about it.

"Okay, good, now I need you to prove to me that you can use this machine, make a new suit for yourself to train in." he stepped out of the machine leaving Lea alone in it.

Lea nodded and pushed the button that switched the machine on, with some input from Vegeta she chose a material. She pictured the a battle suit that her fathers private army wore and then changed it slightly until it was less masculine and more feminine in her mind and pressed the button when she was satisfied with it. A strange white light travelled down the length of her body and then back up stopping at her head, it lingered there for a moment before vanishing.

An image came up on the screen before her and she pushed the button to confirm it.

"Good, now step out the machine and wait for the clothes here." Vegeta told her. Lea obeyed and they stood on one side of the machine.

A small metal door opened in the side and Vegeta pulled the suit out. 

It was black all over unlike in her fathers' army where they all wore blood red. It came down to her wrists and fell in a triangle over the back of her hands with a small blue, glowing, and slightly transparent stone in the centre of the back of her hand. It was full length down her legs, with black boots that came just below her knees and a small pocket on one of the outside thighs of the outfit. That was where her knife would be kept.

That knife was the last thing she had of her mothers, well, her birth mother, with all her different DNA some could argue that she didn't really have just one 'mother' her father didn't even know she had it. She had found it when exploring the ship at the age of five and asked an old maid what it was.

The maid had looked shocked to see the blade as everything belonging to Lea's dead mother had been destroyed. After Lea had been born her mother had died, her father had claimed she died in childbirth but there was some speculation that it was something else. But with Lea being what she was, no one really argued the case and assumed that it must have had something to do with Lea, Lea had been force to live with this knowledge all her life. But this knife had survived, hidden away for just over five years.

The maid had told her that it had belonged to Lea's mother and that it was very special. But that it was also very important that no one else saw it.

When she remembered the knife Lea gasped, had it been in her pocket when she had intended to leave her home, or had she left it? When she had woken up here she had been in different clothes, so if it had been in her pocket it should still be there.

She looked up at Vegeta who was looking over her new suit with a neutral expression on his face.

_He must know where my old clothes are... _she decided to herself.

"Vegeta?" she asked quietly, "hmm?" he replied not looking up at her, instead looking curiously at the gems on the suit, as he had not come across them before and they seemed to have a power source that he could only sense if he touched the gem.

"Where were my old clothes put? I kind of need them" Vegeta looked up at her with a confused look on his face, "why would you need them? They were falling apart and covered in blood. This machine can make you new ones anyway." He gestured towards it with one hand.

Lea sighed, she had half hoped that he would just hand them over, no questions asked. Apparently not. "Okay, so it's not the clothes I need, but there was something _in_ the pocket that is really important to me. Where are they?" 

Vegeta just shock his head slowly at her, "sorry but they have probably been got rid of by now. Lord Frieza ordered one of his men to dispose of them. I'm sorry if you lost something really important to you, I wont ask what it is, but there is no way that whatever it is, is still intact, not if its been through the furnace." 

Lea sat back on the bed stunned, she had kept that for years, hidden it and treasured it.

And now the last memory of her mother was gone. Just like her mother it was gone forever, and it wasn't coming back.

A silent tear fell down her cheek as she sat there with her head down, but Vegeta had seen it.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"I-It b-belonged t-t-to my m-mother." Lea whispered quietly, giving Vegeta some explanation as to why her mood had changed so quickly.

Vegeta immediately understood how she felt and put his arms round her showing a rare sign of affection.

His mother, along with his entire planet had been destroyed, he had been unable to stop it from happening. He hadn't been able to save her.

He had then been taken to work for the very monster that had killed her, he hadn't had anything to remember her by. 

At least Lea had had whatever it was she had had for a while.

"Lea…" 

"…"

"Lea, there is a chance that someone found it before your clothes were burned."

Lea stopped her sobbing to look up at him, her eyes not as bright as usual, and they had lost that life, that fire and determination that they normally had.

"W-what?" she asked her voice still shaky from crying- she then remembered that she hadn't cried in years, she quickly whipped the tears away with the back of her hand, disgusted at herself for showing such signs of weakness.

"I said that if someone found it in your clothes before they were destroyed it may still be intact. But if it is it will have been brought to Frieza. You can ask him about it tonight."

Lea nodded her head and stood up, "okay, now I need to make a new dress right?" Vegeta smiled slightly and stood too, "yes, I'll help you with it if you like."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lea walked quietly behind Vegeta, they were headed to Frieza's throne room, while Vegeta was leading her there, he could not go any further than the doors to the room with her. From the throne room she would be on her own.

They arrived at a large set of doors and stopped, "it's through there," Vegeta told her. She nodded and was about to open the door before Vegeta gripped her shoulder, "remember, don't say anything to offend him, even a little bit. Frieza never takes kindly to disobedience." Lea nodded and smiled "I'll remember that, thanks" and with that she stepped through the doors and disappeared.

---

Frieza's POV

---

Frieza was sat at the long white wooden table, with his brother next to him, Cooler was watching the door completely ignoring his brothers presence.

As soon as he had heard about Frieza's plan to kidnap the daughter/creation of their most powerful enemy he had set a course for Frieza's location immediately.

Then he had heard more about her, and that she was very different from the race that created her and that she had been created to be used as a weapon, and had the DNA of some of the most powerful races including ice-jin.

When he had been just a day away, he had been told of the success, now he was eager to meet the young princess and fighter.

He smirked as the door opened and a small figure stepped through, his eyes widened slightly and his tail moved from side to side as he stood.

Frieza looked up and stood as well, stepping forward to great Lea.

She looked amazing, her black hair was loose and flowed down her back, she wore a long blue dress that matched the colour of her eyes perfectly and the material seemed to shimmer every time she moved. It had no sleeves or straps at all so exposed her shoulders and the top of her chest beautifully, but still covered her enough that it wasn't indecent.

Frieza stepped forward to great her but was pushed aside by his older brother who grasped Lea's small hand in his purple one and bowed, kissing her hand. 

She frowned slightly as this kind of greeting was strange to her, but curtsied back all the same.

Frieza growled and stepped forwards, greeting her in almost the same way, but he didn't kiss her hand.

He wouldn't normally greet someone like her, much less bow to them, but as Cooler had it would show him up for not doing the same.

After Frieza had introduced Lea and Cooler to each other the three moved to the table with Frieza at the head of the table, as it was his ship, Cooler on his right and Lea on his left.

All the while Cooler's eyes remained practically glued to Lea, the only exemption being when he needed to take another mouthful of food or drink.

Lea didn't seem to notice this, but Frieza did, and kept throwing his older brother either calculating glances or glares, his sibling no doubt had some brilliant idea in mind that would mean he would take Lea back with him to join his own army.

Frieza did not like that one bit, he was always trying so hard to outdo his brother and failing every time, but now he had Lea in his army, supposedly the greatest living weapon ever, he had his chance.

"Tell me Lea, has my baby brother been training you well? Or has it all been easy, basic beginner stuff?" Cooler asked her with a slightly mocking tone in his voice aimed at Frieza.

Lea swallowed her mouthful before speaking, "well, I wasn't really taught how to fight before, so Frieza needs me to go through the basic stuff first, but he said that I'll move in to more advanced fighting once I've covered the basics, which should be fairly soon." She glanced at Frieza who seemed satisfied with her answer, but Cooler just chuckled, "so the answer is yes, he is making you do all the boring basic stuff. But, if it helps then I guess I can't really fault him on his decision can I?"

Lea smiled slightly and returned to her food.

"You know Lea, I really wish that I had been the one to get to you first, I'd love to have you in _my_ army." At this Frieza quickly interrupted the conversation but slamming his knife and folk down and cutting off Lea's reply "yes well she's _not_ in _your_ army! She's in _my_ army! And it's going to stay that way!" Frieza yelled at his brother, making Cooler smirk slightly.

They all returned to eating and it was completely silent the whole way through, neither Cooler nor Frieza started any conversation so Lea didn't either.

When they finished the meal Frieza dismissed Lea from the room, she rose from her chair gratefully, turned and started to leave, but when she got about halfway to the door Cooler called her.

She stopped and turned to see Cooler walking towards her, "well Lea, it was certainly very nice to meet you, I have no doubts that we shall meet again, in fact I think its very likely that we will." He grasped her hand in his and kissed it like he had done when she first arrived, but instead of letting her go like before her pulled her closer to him and whispered quietly in her ear "until we next meet my dear." As he pulled away she felt a small tug on her hair and looked up at him, but his neutral expression showed her nothing.

She turned and left the room quickly throwing one backward glance at a scowling Frieza and a smiling Cooler.

--

With Frieza and Cooler

--

As soon as Lea left the room Cooler turned and walked calmly towards his brother, he held up a hand revealing that he had a few strands of black hair in his fist. Lea's hair.

"I thought I'd take a small DNA sample from her, I didn't ask you, I hope you don't mind at all?"

Frieza had his fists clenched tightly, "no, not at all brother" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Although he didn't really have a reason why Cooler couldn't take the girls DNA he didn't like it. His brother had a plan of some sort and he wanted to know what it was.

But he knew that there was no point at all in asking, Cooler would just say that he wanted to find out more about the 'super fighter' or something along those lines, or he would simply tell him to mind his own business.

He would have to keep a very close eye on Cooler until he left.

"Well brother, I'll be in my rooms if you need me. I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow." Cooler smirked and left the room leaving a very confused and angered Frieza behind him.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The moment Lea left the room containing Frieza and his brother she headed towards the training room to meet Vegeta, they had planned for some late-night training as Frieza had told them that Lea would have her first mission soon.

Vegeta was to go with her and asses how she did, if she did well then she would become an official member of Frieza's army. She would be able to train as much as she liked with whoever she wanted, she would also be moved into a different section of the ship into a dorm that she would share with one other person.

She wanted more than anything to pass, as much as she loved training with Vegeta it would be nice to have some variety, and moving into a dorm would be a great chance to make friends, something that she had mostly missed out on.

She stepped into the large training room to see Vegeta waiting for her, he smiled and threw her a bag containing her training clothes.

She smiled back and crossed the room to the changing room, when she returned Vegeta was doing stretches as a warm up.

He looked up as she approached him "you ready to start?" he asked smirking and moving into a stance, "oh I'm ready, but are you?" Lea asked back mockingly moving into her own stance.

Vegeta chuckled, "we'll see." With that he jumped towards her flying through the air, she smirked and dived to the side narrowly avoiding him.

She rolled backwards and pushed up with her hands launching herself back onto her feet she ran at him.

Vegeta caught her fist just before it hit his face but he didn't realise her knee until it hit him hard in the side, he groaned and threw her backwards as hard as he could into the wall.

Lea's feet hit the wall and she jumped back off it leaving a dent in the metal, with a flip in mid-air she landed gracefully on her feet causing Vegeta to smile.

Her reflexes and technique had both improved dramatically, and her power level had risen a lot too.

Maybe it was time to teach her a few more techniques she could use?

As Lea ran towards him Vegeta disappeared and then reappeared next to her, she gasped in shock and turned towards him, but he was too fast and had managed to catch her off guard, he hit her hard causing her to fly backwards.

Her back hit the wall leaving another dent and she slid down to the floor panting.

"Hey! Not fair!" she yelled, but Vegeta just laughed "there's no such thing as a fair fight in the real world Lea!"

She made a 'humph' sound and rose to her feet, she suddenly smirked and rose both her hands up so her palms were facing him. "Sounds good to me!" she shouted towards him and turned her hands so her palms were facing each other a few inches apart and her fingers curled slightly.

A small blue light appeared in-between her hands and grew into a bright blue ball of Ki. She pushed her hands towards Vegeta quickly sending the attack at him, by which point he had built up his own Ki blast as a counter. But he had misjudged the power Lea had put into her blast so had accidentally put more energy than he should into his attack.

Both their eyes widened as the two Ki attacks met in the air, instead of them both just blowing up they fused into a stronger attack and were deflected back at Lea.

She gasped and as the attack came closer put up her hands and closed her eyes automatically waiting for it to hit her.

But it never did, but she still heard the explosion around her as if it had hit her, but… why didn't it hurt?

She opened her eyes slowly and her jaw dropped slightly at what she saw, around her seemed to be some sort of force field. It was hard to see, you would only know it was there but watching the electric blue electrical-like sparks coming off it. Vegeta was just staring at her stunned, as he walked forward, Lea didn't drop her hands for fear of what might happen with this force field. Vegeta reached forward to touch the barrier between them but quickly withdrew his hand as he got a small shock from one of the sparks.

Lea just stared at him, after a few moments the shield faded away and Lea let her hands drop to her sides.

"W-what was that?" She asked him shakily, "It seems that your powers are starting to develop. Not being able to train or use Ki must have had some kind of stalling affect on them." Vegeta replied.

Lea nodded that answer made sense. "Come on, that's enough training for tonight." Vegeta told her gripping her arm as they walked out of the room.

Unknown to the two of them that someone had been watching from a viewing balcony high above the ground, that someone smirked to themselves "interesting. Very interesting." they murmured before leaving.

--

**There you go! A slightly shorter chapter but I only wanted that bit in it and didn't want to move to the next day.**

**But can you guess who was watching them? You should be able to! Just put your thoughts in your reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I update!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lea woke early the next morning and was quickly showered and dressed, Vegeta had shown her where the main dinning room for recruits was and had told her that was where she would eat all her meals.

She left her room and started towards the dinning hall but stopped after a few steps, she had forgotten to ask Frieza about her mother's knife.

She tuned on her heel and headed instead to Frieza's throne room figuring that someone who could help her would be there.

The corridors were empty as she walked, though that was to be expected this early, she finally arrived at the door to Frieza's throne room, she knew he would be there or in one of the rooms beyond it.

She carefully opened the door to find that the room was empty, she quietly walked in letting the door close behind her.

"Hello?" she called but got no reply, she looked around until something caught her eye, something small and resting on one of the arms of Frieza's throne.

Lea walked quickly towards it and gasped in excitement, it was her knife!

She ran forward to grab it not caring how strange it was that it had just been left there.

She reached out to pick it up but just as her hand closed around the handle someone grabbed her wrist.

"What do you thing your doing?" they hissed menacingly in her ear, managing to stay calm Lea turned her head to see a tall handsome man next to her, he had green skin and hair that was tied back neatly, "its mine, I'm just taking it back." She told him coldly, she had no idea who this guy was and frankly didn't really care.

"Oh no you don't. What's your name?"

"Lea"

"And your rank is?"

Lea frowned, _rank? I haven't been given a rank!_

"Don't have one" she replied curtly trying and failing to pull her wrist free, "a strange person in Frieza's throne room who doesn't rank in Frieza's army? Right that's it you're coming with me." _This is strange, who the hell is she? Better go put her in a cell until Frieza comes to sort her out_. Lea could hear the thought in her own head, but it wasn't hers, the voice sounded more like that of the man holding her wrist. Before she could think about it any further he began to drag her across the room, she dug her heels into the floor and pulled back, he turned towards her about to throw her over his shoulder when a voice interrupted them.

"Zarbon! I never would have thought that a pretty boy like you would need to resort to something like this!" Lea turned her head to see Cooler on the other side of the room by one of the doors, his arms folded across his armoured chest.

Zarbon also turned and Lea felt his grip on her wrist slacken slightly, seizing the opportunity she tugged her wrist free of the one named 'Zarbon'.

"It's not like that sir." Zarbon said bowing, blushing slightly and Lea could hear that voice in her head again, and it sounded angry and embarrassed. "She doesn't appear to be in Frieza's army and was snooping around the throne room"

"Hey! I was not snooping! …I was looking" Lea shouted crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from Zarbon.

Cooler chuckled and walked forward, "no need to worry Zarbon, she's joining Frieza's army. She's the one Frieza sent one of his men to collect about a week ago." Zarbon turned back to Lea who looked smugly over her shoulder at him, arms still crossed.

"So, she's the… ah I was wondering what Lord Frieza did with her," Zarbon said looking Lea up and down, _I never thought that a weapon as supposedly strong as her would look as normal as that! _Damn it, it was that voice again!

Lea frowned and turned away again, causing Cooler to speak again "you can go, Zarbon. I would like to speak with Lea for a moment." Zarbon bowed and obediently left the room as commanded.

As soon as the door closed Cooler turned back to Lea whom was holding her dagger loosely in one hand, "that's what you were looking for?" he asked her indicating towards it.

Lea glanced at the knife in her hand before nodding warily, "hmm… it's strange that you would get yourself into trouble over something so simple."

"Probably. But its very important to me, it carries a lot of sentimental value." Cooler nodded and stepped forward so he was standing right in front of her and reached his hand out "may I see it?" he asked.

Lea paused for a moment staring into his blood red eyes, something about him made her feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

After a few moments of thought she handed the knife over for him to look at.

Cooler inspected the knife taking in all the details, the slight curve of the blade, the patterns etched into the blade, and the large electric blue diamond at the hilt.

He turned it in his hands and saw an inscription etched into the other side of the blade, it was written in an old language but he could just about read what it said; _blue cures and Red kills._

He looked up at Lea, "do you know what it says here?" he asked, Lea shook her head, "no. Do you?"

"No" he lied, she didn't need to know what it said until he knew himself what it meant.

He handed the knife back to her and as she turned to leave spoke up again "you know Lea, it's rude to try and read peoples minds when you're having a convocation with them." Lea stopped and turned back to face him, "what are you talking about?" she asked confused, "you. You read Zarbon's mind when he was in here, and you've been trying to read mine since I came into the room. Unless… are you aware that that's what you were doing?"

Lea shook her head and by the expression on her face coupled with the fact the Cooler was currently reading her mind told Cooler that she was not lying.

"Hmm… well you've obviously managed to tap into a new power of yours, well done. Anyway, I'm leaving now, I need to get back to my own ship and take care of a few things, I hope we meet again very soon my dear." He took her hand, kissed it as he had done before and left the room leaving a shocked Lea in his wake.

--

Later…

--

"No! Wrong! Lea you have to concentrate!" Vegeta told Lea in an exasperated tone "I'm trying!" Lea snapped back, "well try harder!" Vegeta shouted back.

Lea had told him about her journey to the throne room and what Cooler had said, Vegeta had told her that it was due to a psychic ability. One that she must have in her subconscious, they were currently trying to bring it into her conscious mind so she could use it at will.

As Vegeta had a small ability to read minds he had managed to block Lea's mind from entering his without noticing, Frieza and Cooler had done the same, but as Zarbon lacked the gift he hadn't been able to block it.

Neither of them were sure if she had had this gift before she had been brought to Frieza or if Rong had made sure she wasn't near anyone's mind that was without these defences.

"Okay Lea, I'm going to try again, this time block me"

Lea nodded and closed her eyes so as to concentrate better, a moment later she could feel something pushing at the edge of her mind, she concentrated on it and isolated it like Vegeta had instructed.

Once she had pinpointed where it was she began to push it away from her mind.

Once the presence was gone she opened her eyes to see Vegeta smiling at her; "you got It." he told her a hint of pride in his voice.

"What, really?" Lea asked excitedly, when Vegeta nodded in reply she jumped up and down and then hugged him, Vegeta shocked at this just stood there for a while before he eventually wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

They parted after a few seconds with Lea grinning from ear to ear, "wow, this is amazing! I can feel where people are!"

"Yeah, but try not to use it too often, anyone with that same skill will sense if you use It." _like Frieza_… Vegeta thought bitterly to himself, he had no idea what Frieza's current plans were for Lea, if that wasn't bad enough Cooler seemed to be very interested in her too.

He just hoped that Frieza didn't give Lea to his older brother, as hard as it was to believe, Frieza was more humane than Cooler.

Vegeta was snapped out of his daze when Lea flipped backward and landed in a stance, "come on Vegeta! _You_ said we would train after you teach me to block people from my thoughts, so come on!"

Vegeta smirked to himself, she had taken very well to training and now enjoyed it, even he liked it, and she was one of the biggest challenges for him out of everyone on the entire ship, with the exemption of Frieza of course.

However, with the rate at which he was getting stronger by training with Lea he may well get as powerful as Frieza, if not more so, then he would finally be able to beat Frieza and get his revenge for what was done to his race.

--

_A few days later with Cooler_

--

"So do you have the results yet?"

"Yes sir, they are very interesting, if only you had gotten us a blood sample. In fact it would be even better if you could bring in the specimen you got this from."

Cooler looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "no, Frieza would never give the girl up, but… the odds are very high that with her power level as high as it is he will be sending her on missions soon. It would be a shame to waste the potential. She could go 'missing'."

The scientist nodded and then handed Cooler a bundle of papers "these are some of the missing documents that you got hold of, it mentions something very interesting. Its hard to tell as there seems to be a missing page that leads on from it but it mentions something about a defence mechanism built into the experiment, but we're not sure about anything else."

Cooler frowned slightly "a defence mechanism?" he then started to smirk "I think we could probably use that to our advantage, all we need to do is wait while before we catch her, then we can take blood samples, and try and activate this defence to see what it does."


End file.
